Forgotten Myth
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: A force is slowly covering the cosmos in a sea of darkness. Few fight back. All in live in fear. And there is no hero there to stop it. For the last chance to save the galaxy is gone and left all to fend for themselves. Where has this shadow hero gone? Why did this hero leave all of space life to hands of Vilgax? AU/OOC Read and Review (On Hold, Ideas are welcome).
1. Intro

It happened just as a snap of a finger. The world was gone. Left behind from the blast was more than dust and small slabs of earth, floating about vastly in space. From glances, once, living life would glide by.

Though the planet was closely to die somewhere in the distance future. Just, not too quickly. And for the earth also had help, from a force, deep within the uncharged cosmos.

A force that should have been, founded sooner.

Yet, there was no one to warn them or stop the force. For the sake of those blinded humans.

Who dared not think, that there was nothing, beside themselves that lived throughout the sea of stars.

But what is the point of speaking of this now? The world is gone. Humans that knew better, search for a new home. Not long later, with help of races beyond the stars.

Be that they were soon taken in; as equals or slaves. No point of knowing which, when there is little now to go on.

Sadly to say to make matter more worst. That the death of the planet didn't, happen centuries ago, or mere years ago. In some eyes it felt like it was just yesterday. But really? The very last person, to have ever, remembered seeing the earth, before finding a new home.

It was just over a year ago. And no one knew where this rumored hero had gone, in the time they needed him the most.

Some say this hero is a myth. Others speak detail fables that this hero once walked among them. Last few don't even know who or what this hero is.

And with knowing, that there is no planet . . . no hero . . . no point, of seeing a better tomorrow. What else is there for these humans to do?

Even more worry for that force will come back. Looking for something that, will, only cost in nothing, but blood. It only seems to only be a matter of time, before this force, finds what it is looking for.

Where is the wielder of the Omnimatrix?


	2. Aftermath

Chapter 1: Aftermath

The land was bare. A thin and stale breeze of dusty air blow about, covering everything in it path in a light coat of dirt. Three suns blistering burn down on the ground, crisping all. Rocky hills the size of building casted chilling shades away from the trio of molten white orbs, well below of a surviving in the shade. Suffering from heat stroke seem to oddly be a more favorable death, if some poor soul found themselves outside town limits.

Just as the land of the dusty lands, the town was just the same. Bare. Lack of life. Yet, to others it was a safe haven.

Protected around a mirror shield, keeping the heat's durable and the cold nights worth sleeping through.

Even though this place could be seen as a ghost town. There was the life that lived in it. Lacking. But all kinds of life lived within the town. Dealing with one another as friends or foes. Seeing beside this place, is nothing else to go to.

Without dying.

So for little choices to do, all walks of life make the most of it. Along with its rank sections as well. Best to follow and not having to deal with the heartless void that got them all into this unkindly future.

Thus the fortuitous food chain was main.

It's just how the aftermath of the ending is. Nothing else to do but find a way to get through it. Where the stronger survive. Weak suffer. How? That is best left unanswered. For now.

Upon arrival, a refugee wagon was pulling up to the dusty ghost town. Thus the start of first year without earth.

"Grandpa, what's going to happen to us?"

The elder man looked to the youngest one of the two children before him, not sure of how to answered. Just pulling the children close. Looking through the small barred window, seeing a town coming close. The safe haven.

"Not sure yet, kid-o, best to just be quiet for now. Okay?"

The child nodded, hiding his face in his grandfather's torn and worn out shirt. With the other child gripping tightly on to her the elder's arm.

"I want parents."

"Me too."

The grandfather could give a weak sigh, breathing out lightly into the already thin-like air. "They're no longer here. But you two have me. Understand."

The children could nod, not fully discernment of what death really was. Only knowing that it was just them and few others that found on to the same path as them. Nothing left but this so-called safe haven that their elder hardly fully informing them of what it really is.

"Grandpa?"

"Hmm?"

"It's starting to hurt again."

"When we get settle I'll take a look at it."

Oh, how things have fallen so quickly in just of matter weeks. Damn all of what the bare future have to give.


	3. Ten Years Later

Chapter 2: Ten Years Later

Heavy pants of breathing slipped through the thin air of desert lands. Fleeting feet beat down their rhythm upon the ground. Dashing up and over the vast hills that rose above the flat land, scaring it. Orbs of light shined cascaded on the being's back, as it kept running away from the orbs.

A small glint of sweat stuck to the skin of the being. Damping the dark strands, of dusty chestnut hair to stick, upon the forehead. Along with the ripped attire ragged clothes to do the same. With a trick of the eye, the lithe body of a male, could be seen flinching time to time, as pointed rocks scraped the bare feet as they ran.

When finally reaching to where the being was running to, finally came to a stop. Only having a happy sigh live the chap lips, that slowly formed a smile in one go.

Sneaking into a cooling shady cave. Feeling the temps of blistering hot, drop quickly, to permafrost cold. Yet, shook it off. Taking the moment to lean against the cooling stones of the cave, jabbing into the body as it slid down to ground. Wanting to catch whatever remaining breath the boy had left.

Closing his immature, flickering, mossy eyes, in hopes, to block out the brightness for a moment. Taking a breath that finally made his body go lack from all that running. Enough to fill his veins snake about under his flesh. Tightening when nearing bone and muscle. Ninny-hammering the body now and then, against its will.

Somehow having one hand grip his hair in a tight fist. The other holding on to anything solid. The rocky ground would have to do.

Keeping the urge of screaming, bit his tongue. It was no strange to taste copper slide down his throat. Or the gagging from swallowing it.

For soon, what felt akin of years, was over in the matter of seconds. And how painful those seconds were.

Relaxed, the boy turned to his side, emptying the ill taste of sanguine fluid on to the rusty color ground. Salty tears wetting his face, airless gasps left him. Once more, increasing the body to empty all what it could from within.

Not knowing, that his free that wasn't holding up from falling on to the bile pile before him, grabbed the red mist covered midsection of his torn-up shirt. Nearing where the main source of pain was. Yet, far from his reach.

Miles away, in an area where a safe heaven rested. All was very calm. Markets as always were livelier as ever. Along those within the markets as well. Many workers could also been seen building up another shelter for others. Streets crowded with many those of the unknown and familiars.

At one of the many markets, a female Kraaho is discussing the many fine fruits to sell to a Splixson. Sludgepuppies and Gourmands minded their business, seeing they were doing the same. Through the crowded streets, just trying to get through their lives. Conductoids, Sonorosians, Citrakayahs, Merlinisapiens, and many others pushed on.

Seeing that the blistering orbs would be calling it day soon and the cold night was soon upon them all.

Moving too much clearer areas of the town, smaller beings, children played. Minding the elders from cutting their fun short. One child, a Necrofriggian kicked the ball too hard and send it soaring. Heading to a red-headed, womanish, human that showed up at the wrong time.

A few children called out warnings to the human. Yet, the human showed no signs of hearing, the bouncing spheroid suddenly stopped by a quarter-size, fuchsia-hue shield, unable to quickly be seen by others.

Hovering short, just inches away from the human's face, and not long later fell to the ground. bouncing a few times before coming to a halt.

The human looked away from her book, upon seeing the ball near her sandal covered feet. Glancing to the children, handful asking for it back. To which she gave a good kick back to them and went on her way. Half waving back when hearing sounds of thanks from them.

Mindlessly turning a page in her book. Giving a small intake of air into her lungs, when she chose to close it. Sliding it into her worn-out side bag, barely knowing she kicked a pebble out-of-the-way of her path. Brushing some of her short red locks away from her face. Taking a look around the area she was in.

"It's that late already? I better get the things Grandpa asked for." She said to herself, reminding that the list was in her bag. Luckily knowing she only had a few more things to get.

Nearly bumping into a lean yet well-tone Tetramand, sparing a few words of amnesty. Not waiting for something to oddly be said back. Going on her way. The alien didn't even notice her.

Later on that day, around the campout shelters. Individuals were getting ready for the cold night. Some dusted out blankets. Started fires for dinner and warmth. Misshapen lanterns were getting their daily fill for the night.

One elderly human, took notice of when the oil keeper started to fill his lamp.

"Lack of oil these days?" He asked the tall Orishan, when having his lantern returned.

"Fear so. A docking ship told to soon land by two days from now." The Orishan grumbled out in tiredness, but an intake of breath made the next words follow. "But, I wouldn't put too much hope into it."

The human nodded his head in understanding, but then said. "I did see though we had new refugees come in yesterday. In the morning they'll be placed soon."

"Yes. And before you ask, only about seven were humanoids. None fitting of those you're looking for."

The other gave a grunt as thanks.

"Also, I saw you granddaughter in markets. I have no idea where that grandson of yours went off to."

"I'm sure he's fine. Seeing this isn't the first time."

The mollusk-like man nodded at the truth of those words.

"Goodnight to you, Max."

"You as well, Daube'ell." Max said, watching the alien walk away to the next tent.

Taking the time to reattached the gaslight on its hook once more, far from ready to switch it on. He would give his grandkids an hour at most to return back. Before having to go look for them. Leaving it was best to start dinner to pass the time.

Cutting close to the grandfather's worry, his granddaughter made it back. Lack of seeing his grandson. But, again, he still had time.

"Sorry for taking so long, Grandpa Max." The red-haired human called out to him, reaching the tent, quickly taking a seat on a smoothed out rock to sit on.

"It's fine, Gwen. Were you able to get the things on the list?"

"Yeah. Cut it close with a few things. But I got them."

"Caught up in that book of yours again?" Max asked knowingly with a light smile.

To which was soon returned and was carelessly added with a shrug.

"Best to learn as much as I can, you never know when grandma might come and see us." Gwen stated, removing her bag and opening it. Along saying. "Though, I wish she was more here with us, than . . . "

"Gwen, I thought we talked about this?"

"I know. I just . . . with how things are, I thought things like this wouldn't matter anymore."

Max gave a sigh. Rubbing his eyes tiredly. Taking in everything of what Gwen was handing to him, from her shopping.

"Yet, that isn't the case, now is it, kid-o?"

"No." Gwen answered with lack of caring.

"Have you seen Ben?"

Gwen shook her, frowning her brows. Placing her bag next to her and pulling out her book once more.

"No. I did ask some of his friends if they did. They said he wandered out there again." Gwen said, rolling her eyes, soon adding. "That boy. He's going to get . . . "

"Gwendolyn, mind what you say about your cousin there."

"But wouldn't it be for the best to tell him what's wrong?"

He glanced to Gwen before looking back to the fire.

"I have thought of it many times. Yet, just how he might take it is another thing all on its own."

"But keeping away what might just kill him, grandpa, he has to know."

"And I will. But Azmuth, himself isn't even sure. Don't want to get any one's hopes up."

"Grandpa, I think we're past that." Gwen added sadly.

The elderly man was about to say something, but off in the far distance of the campsite, saw a figure dashing over to them. Waving one hand that he was hurrying the fast he could.

"Grandpa! Gwen! You'd better not started eating without me!" A boy called with a smile, slowing down when he was only a few feet away. Panting lightly.

His cousin looked over her shoulder, seeing the disheveled state he was in. Covered head to toe in red dirt. Quickly the boy patted himself to clear some of the dust off before taking a seat by his cousin. Swaying her in a small dust cloud.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted in displeasure, before batting him on the shoulder.

In which he mockingly rubbed in somewhat soreness.

"Sorry." He mumbled back, sneaking a sour look her way, before glancing to his grandfather.

"Where did you run off to anyway?" Gwen asked, as Max handed them their share of dinner.

Ben took heavy forkfuls, choosing he didn't want to talk about it, gladly Gwen understood and dropped it then and there.

"A warning is good to have though, Ben."

"Yeah. Sorry. I just wanted to get away."

"Well tomorrow, I need you here helping out. Both of you." Adding the last part as he eyed Ben for a moment, before going on. "New refugees, will soon be set in homes soon. A handful from earth. I need help settling them in."

They both nodded, finishing up their light dinner, setting plates down once done. Both turned to each, eyeing the other.

Both rise their fists up.

"Dweeb does dishes."

"Count on three."

They counted together up to three. Gwen won. Ben had to do the dishes.

"Dang it." He whispered glumly, rising from his seat to gather the plates, marching over to where the dishes were to quickly be washed.

Leaving the other two alone once more.

"Gwen?"

"Yes, grandpa?" She asked back, getting ready to set up her sheets for the night in the tent, before looking back to Max.

"While Ben and I are getting the arrivals ready. I need you to do something else."

"Okay. In the morning?"

"Yes. Goodnight." Max told her, toning down the fire for the night to where it wouldn't burnout quickly while they slept.

Once the fire was carefully set, Ben had returned with the clean plates. Putting them away in a small crate along with other things they used.

Max took notice the ill-marking face his grandson worn when he was facing him again.

"Has the pain grown or lessen?"

"Barely know it's there, grandpa Max." Ben answered with a smile.

"Ben?" In a tone of question and worry.

"Really, the medication is working fine. Nothing wrong. I was just out for a run. That's it."

"If you're sure, Ben?"

"Grandpa, this is me, we are talking about?"

Elder man just gave a smile of how true that was. And nodded it off.

"All right. Off to bed with you, I need you fully ready in the morning."

Ben nod his head and walked into the tent, laying down by his cousin. Their backs bumping into each other. Which lead to a playful battle of blankets but that quickly ended, as the same when it started.

Not long, Max heard Ben speak up to him.

"You heading in soon too?"

"Just about. I have to do something first. I'll be in a bit."

"Okay."

Soon it was just Max, a few other night owls like him from other tents, the cold and million of stars that floated above them in the sky. Max was taking in of how many years it has been. Somehow feeling that those years barely hit him, until remembering, tomorrow was going to instantly be the tenth year. Another year of him and his family making through this war.

Yet, to Max, it hardly felt even close to that. Or even so, longer than that. Must be the feeling of age getting the best of him. Stoking the fire over again, waving off nearby tent buddies. Calling it a night. Glancing to the crate by the tent. Knowing he could always work on his project later.

Sleep was vastly needed. Little anyone will get with those thoughts of maybe never waking up. And with also, with what little might get done in the following day because of it. Yet, somehow, that was just it was in this war infested, incompetent, dark life. That sadly no one of telling of that would ever happen in anyone's life time.


	4. Simulation

Chapter 3: Simulation

The orbs of warmth, seemed harsher than before, but a wiser man knows to just one's trap and go on with life. Seeing that only wasting words on it, means little of day's work will never get done. If not, there is always another way of it to get drilled into the mind, willing or not.

"So, Grandpa Max, who will be in our section again?"

Grandpa Max only rolled his eyes, planning to waste time repeating himself and kept walking. A chart in hand that was given to him earlier that day. Now and then, glancing at the words scrawled about the page.

"For now, Ben, I just want you behaving. Some of the new ones are children."

"Explains why I'm here then. But what about Gwen? Seeing she headed down the northern buildings."

"Something happen to come up last night. Best to have the one who can handle it."

Ben stopped mid-step, bare feet almost cutting into some rocks. His face scrunched into a frown. Arms crossed over his chest.

"I can handle things just as well as she can, gramps." He huffed out.

"You know what I mean, kid-o. Now come on."

Within another twenty minuets, made it to the shipping docks. Two guards standing watch near the entrance. A small group was being broke down by another with a chart and an odd-looking stamper. When numbers and names were hastily called, the caller holding out the stamper for whatever said name to quickly label.

A few others stood not far from the entrance, much to do what Max and Ben were going to do.

"Afternoon Max."

"Kulp Ti Deu, fine day so far?" Max asked to an elderly Methanosian.

"Same as always. Getting by. See you brought your grenricher."

Ben stick his tongue out a bit to the old-timer, but soon playfully smiled back. Taking his time to look at the new comers. Finding that he didn't want to waste time on older timers chatting away about who-knows-what. Speaking quickly to his grandfather that he was going to mingle with the others. When getting the right to go. The elders were left.

"He's looks very white than normal."

"Yes, the medicine isn't working anymore. But he's too stubborn to tell me." Max stated, having an airy laugh leaving at the end, before adding. "Must get that from his father."

"Kids. Odd ones they are."

"Speaking of them. How's yours?"

"My eldest thinking of leaving this planet and joining help fight the war. Proud redusin he is. Young ones took little notice of things. Luena spoke her first word."

"Things can only go up from there, Kulp."

The other only gave a nod, glancing over to Ben, talking wildly and happily with some of younger races of the planet.

"Heard from the northern buildings, some of your people are coming. What for?"

"guard dog mostly. I won't soon be here longer and I want them well taken care of."

"The girl has shown she can. And that boy of yours. As I said before, a grenricher."

Max only smirk of the trueness of his old pal.

"Tennyson. Your group is ready." The stamper called out to Max.

Kulp took a moment to lastly say. "Nightly drinks tonight at the east wing. All welcome."

The other gave his answer and went to get his new comers into proper simulation before the orbs reach dusk. Gathering Ben as they left.

Around the same time, over the northern buildings. Others could call it the congress hall. A handful of buildings forming a circle. Such a great walls protecting a castle within. At the main hall, order was given, to whatever pleased all ears.

As far things were going. Easement is far from these ears. With the shouting a dead give away.

" . . . Planet is slowly killing us! If not for the lack of food and liquids of the kind. This damn heat will finish us off!" A highly temper Conductoid shouted, shocks of yellow lights waved over his, dark tone, scaly, lizard-like body. His fist clattering down on the large round table of the congress.

"Knowing, if, there is ever a ship to carry all and not a restless number away at a time, to a much stable planet, is out of the question." A calm, much more well matter female Dracosian stated, glance back to the Conductoid, only to have the Opticoid by him to say the following.

"War is out in space. Let it not spread on the people here!"

"Word from the western blocks say ships will come." A young human said, hoping to calm the congress in someway.

"Who? The Plumbers?" An middle age Citrakayah asked to the human.

To which the human answered back with. "They have been in a several different matters. Who says they'll come here. Or even if they're even still around."

A heavy sigh, leaving the mouth of a Arachnichimp, by the human was heard, a tender hand patted her shoulder. In a silent matter of agreeing.

"Gwendolyn states very well of this matter. I even take that matter better than the rumors of that blasted death star coming to end us all."

"Quwetanie. Rethink of this, not only for yourself, but others well." The Citrakayah said to the monkey-like alien.

"Yruinba, I have. Listen to young Tennyson. If all this planet is giving us what is happening now. We have nothing else to lose, but our very minds."

The rest of congress to a quiet moment of silence to let that bit of information soak in.

One of the many silent members spoke.

"Knowing of that matter is true. Even if don't wish it to quickly be. We can't ignore it. Young Madam Tennyson, you swear before us, that these Plumbers will grant us what we seek?"

Gwen looked to each member. Showing only gentle eyes of that only thing she could share. Honesty. And to which she just nodded her head.

Later that day. As night started to fall. In the campsites, a large bonfire was lit in a welcoming matter to the new comers. Meals of all kinds, small as they were, but greatly open to others, as they gathered around the fire. Max sharing details, to the older members of what's to come while living the planets, rules and such, easing them in for their new home.

Ben elsewhere with the children. Happily and tiredly entertaining them in a quietness. Telling tall tales of sand beasts that lived not far outside the border of the village. Where the children could play. Sharing of how his first days on the planet went and so on. It wasn't long, until most of them, were gladly seen sleeping, others lingering between awake and sleep.

"Ben?"

Said person looked up to see his grandfather, nearing him, holding two cups of a warm vegetable soup. Without waiting another word, took the offering cup, taking a quick sip. Knowing the look he saw his grandpa had, meaning he had something to tell him.

"Yes, grandpa?"

Max took a moment to sit down, setting himself, before finding the words to speak. "When had the medicine stopped working? No lying this time."

"Around five months ago. At first it was a gripping pain. Blackouts about few days ago."

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." Max griped each word with a stern tone, not wanting to sound angry, but more likely in need of some sleep.

The young man, kept his eyes to the ground, showing he knew he was in a trouble. Already open to whatever punishment coming his way.

"Ben, I'm not going to do anything."

He peeked at Max, with a rise brow, not comply trusting him. Thou, jokingly mostly.

"As I don't want anyone to worry. Surviving is now becoming something hard to do. Even now." He stated, to himself mostly, as he watched the new comers chatting away with other campers. Now and then, taking a drink from his cup of soup.

"Grandpa, that's something we can't really look away from."

"No. We can't. It's where we don't have a choice. In denial, yes. But it can't last forever."

The flickering of the fire filled the silence for a while. Quiet chats and soft laughs were heard wildly between the flames cracking. Along the muffle snoozes of the those taking the short chance of an early rest.

"Grandpa Max?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong with me? You know, why I'm sick?"

"Sadly, yes. As well as Gwen."

"Am I dying?"

Max looked to his grandson, side pulling him into a hug of comfort. Ben lean his head on his grandfather's shoulder, setting his now empty cup on the ground, watching the flames swarming in its area, in an abstract dance.

"No. Just along suffering of it feels like dying. But never feeling it end."

"And you?"

Max met with his grandson's eyes. Rising a brow in a calming act.

"One of your friends said something while showing the kids how to play soccer."

"Ah, I see."

"Are you?"

"I was going to say something . . . "

Ben slowly moved away from his grandpa, standing up, facing him with eerily calm face.

"Family, grandpa Max, that's what are." He stated simply.

Max gave a nod.

"So what? You'll _leave_. Having Gwen having to up with me until I finally croak. Leaving her in a middle of war. That's not really thought from the man I look up, Grandpa."

Max gave a light laugh of how those words were sounding to childish but true.

"No. I did sent out a message long before for help. And the help is coming. When? I don't know, but hearing that a ship can make here when they can, only holds more hope that the message came through. And when this person comes, you treat him or her well."

"Like at those simulations? Not a chance. And what about my sickness? I can't let Gwen have that and some lap dog holding it on their shoulders."

"Ben, the help that is coming will know what to do. I need you to become reasonable here." Grandpa Max said, taking note of how Ben's body started to shake, mind no doubt clouding on things meaning little with every second passing.

Grandpa Max stood up carefully, leaving his cup by Ben's, holding up his arms to grasp Ben's shoulders. Wanting to calm the shaking.

"Patience is what is strictly needed now, Ben. Heading into things wildly and mindless only leads those . . . "

"Yet, you didn't think for a moment that me and Gwen need you. And no random bastard will come close to what we built."

Without another word, Ben ran, mostly out of useless blind anger. For as he as well in a small state of denial. It's not something can easily be brushed off with a few words of family.

Minding to some points of the sharp stones that lay about the land. Red dust covering lower areas with each dashing move. One stone large to miss, Ben landed roughly on to the ground, ruddier airing the sand into about, lightly coating in a thin dust cover. The force within his being, heavily let coughs echoed and rattled the body and area around him. Slowly moving to sit up, patting his chest to calm the coughing.

The other hand holding him up, leaning mightily on it. Eyes watering from small specs getting in his eyes. Once the coughs stop, the sand was quickly wiped away. Dog shaking his hair to rid whatever dust got in. Not knowing soon he was looking up in the starry sky. Finding some comfort from it. Noticing of how some of the stars fall from space, moving to new places.

Remembering a little of how his free-spirited mother was time to time. Speaking fondly of things out farther than what even astronaut could do. Or how his father wanting to at least keep on foot on the ground.

The moment was oddly pushed away, when the wind picked up. Cloaked his being is a pinkish-hue of coldness. Standing up, finally taking a look around. Upcoming seeing that, he ran farther out than before. Same path. Distances much greater. Not even the safe haven's glow of fire could be seen from where he was, than his cave he went to.

"Ah, man! Nice going Benny boy." Ben said out loud in frustration, having a hand whacking him a bit on the side of his face.

The wind came again, stopping him mid-rant, having him hug himself, only later tighten. Pacing his feet and thought on choosing to go back or just stay there and be a brat. Seeing one is most logical than the other, but the real answer on how the anger played. Strongly. Seeing that he was still pacing and leaning on slowly freezing to death.

Pacing stopped when the ground suddenly shook. Almost knocking Ben down on his knees.

"Oh no." The words left in a scared whisper.

Running sounded like a great idea. Yet, his legs wouldn't do it.

The screeching of roars got his feet moving. Where? Anywhere but where that skin shivering howls echoed from. Almost losing his balancing again from the sudden earth-shaking below him.

Panting of weak and deep breaths ranked through his body. Legs moving as best they could. Eyes focusing on straight on. That site soon covered with the land before him rising to great heights. Scatters of rock of many sizes falling in red waves down near Ben. The unforeseen blast knocking his body to the ground, rolling a large radius away, giving him enough time to get up and ran another way.

Luckily only feeling the phantom of the monster's jaw just grazing him.

But his main force was on the cave that he happy to find. Knowing that the Slamworm's inferred vision is useless if there is no body heat to see.

When Ben was close enough, he practically jumped into the cave, sleepily missing those teeth once more. Having the coldness of the cave mask his heated flesh from hungry eyes. It was now the matter on waiting the tower tall monster to leave.

Ben unknowable, thanking of how that underground fence done its job, to keep the safe haven out of those hungry eyes. He could feel his heart calming down. Yet, also feeling a blackout coming, as his stomach starting to act up again. drift feeling himself falling asleep with a weak taste of bile in his mouth.

He could have slightly swore though that he heard faint sounds of guns and a light patting on his face to awake him. But the blackness took over. Hearing everything muffle into white noise to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
